Mas allá del cielo gris
by Effy Riddle
Summary: Aquellos niños siempre fueron el centro de atención a su manera, pero, cuando en sus caminos se cruza Harry Potter se ven obligados a sacarle provecho para no salir perdiendo,pero, ¿Será solo eso? ¿O podrá ser una verdadera amistad?


Draco Malfoy era un niño de once años exactos de edad. Su cabello era rubio platinado, por poco blanco. Sus ojos un gris frío y pesado, en pocas ocasiones sus ojos brillaban. Su piel pálida al igual que sus finos labios.

Y tal como sus ojos, su carácter era igual de frío. Arisco. Venenoso. Distante. Altanero. Sin duda alguna, él no era la clase de niño de la cual podías decir "_¡Que niño más dulce_!" Por qué tampoco a él le gustaba que lo llamaran así. Y podía decirse que estaba orgulloso de eso.

Se removió un poco en la cama y abrió sus ojos. Corrió las sabanas blancas y la colcha de terciopelo verde oscuro. La tela blanca de su piyama de seda dejaba ver aún más pálida su piel. Se dirigió al enorme baño y se metió en la bañera. Se duchó rápidamente. Se cepillo los dientes y se colocó una bata para ir nuevamente a su cuarto a ponerse la ropa. No es que su casa estuviera llena de gente –tampoco era una casa en sí misma, más bien era una mansión- solo estaban sus padres, pero no le gustaba la idea de toparse con algún elfo y el desfachatado.

Se cambió, poniéndose los pantalones negros, la camisa blanca, el buzo negro al igual que la corbata. Se prendió los botones de la manga de la camisa mientras la puerta de su habitación se abría.

Una hermosa mujer, de brillantes ojos azules, cabello rubio y azabache y labios carnosos pintados de rojo. Su sonrisa se acentúo al ver a su hijo ya cambiado. Mientras se acercaba él, tomó el peine, el gel y el perfume. Su hijo, no se sorprendió ni dio un respingo, simplemente se acerco a una silla y se dejó peinar. La mujer rubia –Narcissa Malfoy; de soltera Black- peinó con esmero a su hijo, mandando su cabellera rubia hacia atrás en gomina. Luego tomó el perfume y le echo un poco.

_¿Ya estás listo, hijo?_- preguntó Narcissa mirando a los ojos fríos de su niño.

_Si, madre-_ respondió Draco con una ligera sonrisa.

_Muy bien, bajemos a desayunar-_ animó la mujer tomando la mano de adorado hijo.

Bajaron los dos pisos que le separaban de la planta baja, fueron hasta el comedor. Se sentaron a la mesa enfrentados, junto a la silla de la cabecera. Un rato después apareció Lucius Malfoy, su padre. Con cara seria y el ceño fruncido. Se sentó a la mesa junto a su esposa a su hijo.

_Lucius, querido ¿estás bien?- _preguntó Narcissa apoyando su mano sobre la del hombre.

_Si, Narcissa- _respondió secamente.

Draco miraba con sus impasibles ojos fijos en la figura de su padre, la típica escena de muchos desayunos. Claro está, este no debería ser un desayuno normal ¡Él se iba a Hogwarts! ¿Cómo ignorarlo de esa forma? Se iba lejos y no volvería hasta Navidad. Se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de sus progenitores. Rápidamente, ambos adultos se voltearon hacia el único heredero de toda la fortuna.

_Oh, ¿No estás feliz, Lucius?- _comentó la mujer mirando de hito en hito a su esposo y a su hijo- _Draco irá a Hogwarts- _añadió contenta.

El mayor de la familia carraspeo un poco, no visiblemente satisfecho con esa afirmación.

_Hubiera preferido que asistiera a Durmstrang- _masculló el hombre- _Le sería mucho más útil que ir a un colegio dirijo por un viejo inútil- _

_Pero allí esta Severus, te aseguro, que sus clases harán que valga la pena ir allí-_ aseguró la mujer.

Y Draco seguía allí viendo a su padre y a su madre sucesivamente, bien sabía que aquel Colegio era horrible, pero lamentablemente debería asistir allí, si su madre lo quería, el sin ningún chistido lo haría, no podía negarle nada a ella. Lucius miró el reloj que tenía guardado en el bolsillo.

_Es mejor que salgamos ahora, si no queremos llegar tarde- _anunció el hombre rubio levantándose de la mesa.

_Claro- _asintió la mujer- _¡Dixy!_- exclamó llamando a la elfina.

Con un ¡Pluck! La elfina aludida apareció junto con el carro que cargaba el baúl, las valijas y la jaula, donde su mascota dormía pacíficamente. El Malfoy mayor hechizó la maleta para que los siguiera sin necesidad de que alguien la llevara y, así, los tres blondos se encaminar hacia los terrenos de la mansión. 


End file.
